Be The Mother of My Children
by Mitama31773
Summary: "Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"/"A... aku..."/Two Shot/MiroSango/Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

Manusia tidak dapat menuai cinta

sampai dia merasakan getirnya perpisahan

yang membuka semua sekat kesadarannya

merasakan kesadaran yang pahit,

dan kesulitan yang menyedihkan.

(Kahlil Gibran)

* * *

**Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

**Pairing : **Miroku x Sango

**Warning : **OC, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), typo (jaga-jaga), GJness (pasti), dst.. dst..

**Timeline **: Errr.. Anda pikirkan saja sendiri.. –plakk-

* * *

.

**Author's POV**

Pagi yang hangat. Matahari menyapa semua makhluk dunia fana dengan keramahan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Memberikan suntikan semangat bagi tiap makhluk yang merasakan sinarnya di permukaan kulit mereka.

Baik manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan siluman pun merasakan keindahan pagi itu. Mereka mengira-ngira, apakah yang telah menyebabkan sang surya merasa riang hari ini? Padahal hari-hari sebelumya ia seolah bersembunyi di belakang awan-awan gelap yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

Para penduduk desa yang sebelumnya hanya meringkuk di balik selimut mereka, hari ini meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk menikmati udara bersih demi menyegarkan paru-paru mereka yang mengkerut. Begitu pun dengan sebuah kelompok kecil yang terdiri atas manusia, siluman, dan setengah siluman yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari pecahan bola _Shikon No Tama_.

Berjalan paling depan adalah Inuyasha, pemimpin kelompok kecil tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan gagah dan angkuh. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis—yang pakaiannya terbilang cukup unik di jaman Segoku—sedang mengoceh tentang berbagai hal kepada laki-laki setengah siluman di sebelahnya. Nama gadis itu Kagome.

Di belakang pasangan unik tadi, sesosok siluman rubah mungil sedang bercengkrama dengan siluman yang sekilas hanya terlihat seperti serigala kecil pada umunya. Dengan keceriaan anak kecil biasa, mereka—Shippo dan Kirara—bermain riang seakan mereka tidak dalam perjalanan berbahaya demi mengumpulkan serpihan bola empat arwah.

Sedangkan di barisan terakhir, seorang pendeta mesum sedang menggoda seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat lembut dan kuat sekaligus. Tangan Miroku—pendeta mesum tersebut—tak henti-hentinya mendarat dengan 'tidak sengaja' di tempat-tempat sensitif tubuh Sango—gadis di dekatnya. Sampai entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, tinju Sango pun mencium pipi Miroku.

Begitulah keseharian kelompok unik itu. Di sela-sela perjalanan mereka yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, mereka masih bisa menikmati kehangatan persahabatan, pertengkaran kecil antar 'saudara', dan kisah cinta yang _bittersweet_.

.

-xXx-

.

Matahari sudah hampir sejajar dengan kepala mereka saat akhirnya kelompok itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang di dekat sebuah sungai yang airnya sangat jernih.

Setelah memakan bekal makanan mereka, Inuyasha dan Kagome berbincang-bincang dan sesekali bertengkar di tepi sungai. Shippo dan Kirara bermain-main di sungai yang airnya dangkal sambil mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di dalamnya. Sedangkan Miroku, ia tertidur pulas di bawah pohon. Tak jauh darinya, Sango sedang membersihkan senjata andalannya yang berupa sebuah _boomerang _raksasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sekelompok gadis desa berjalan melewati sungai tersebut. Mereka cantik-cantik dan juga ramah, mereka menyempatkan diri menyapa orang-orang asing yang mereka temui. Diantara gadis-gadis itu terdapat seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang dan gelap tergerai dengan indah di punggungnya. Matanya berwarna cokelat hangat. Kulitnya putih bersih dan bersinar. Dari tubuhnya tercium aroma wangi yang sangat manis.

Seketika, radar gadis cantik milik Miroku pun mencium aroma tersebut dan mengakibatkan pendeta mesum itu langsung membuka matanya dan melesat menuju gadis itu. "Hai Nona. Perkenalkan, namaku Miroku. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Miroku.

Gadis itu terkejut dengan kemunculan Miroku yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian, ia menjawab pertanyaan Miroku dengan malu-malu, "Namaku Kirei. Miyanoshita Kirei."

"Cantik. Namamu sungguh sesuai dengan wajahmu yang sungguh cantik itu, Nona. Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" Miroku melemparkan pertanyaan yang biasa ia tanyakan kepada semua gadis cantik yang ditemuinya.

Tidak aneh kalau setelah itu, tinju Sango kembali mendarat di pipi Miroku. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah respon dari gadis yang bernama Kirei tadi.

"Ya ... A—aku mau," jawab Kirei sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"E—eh?" semua yang ada disana yaitu Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, dan teman-teman gadis itu sendiri terkejut akan jawaban Kirei.

"Kirei-_chan_, kau yakin?" tanya seorang teman Kirei.

"Tentu. Ayahku sudah mendesakku untuk segera menikah. Ia bahkan berencana untuk menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak kusukai," jawab Kirei mantap.

"Eh, maaf tapi ... Tolong pikirkan lagi, Kirei-_san_. Kau kan baru saja bertemu dengan Miroku dan belum saling mengenal dengan baik," kata Kagome.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kalau Miroku-_kun_ pasti adalah orang yang sangat baik. Lagi pula, ehm... Kau tampan... Kurasa, ini pasti yang disebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata Kirei dengan wajah yang merah berseri. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat Miroku.

Inuyasha, Shippo, dan Kagome saling melemparkan pandangan bingung satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sango hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dan Miroku sendiri terpaku di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga.

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya. Biasanya ia akan ditolak mentah-mentah, jadi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kirei akan bersedia menjadi 'ibu dari anak-anaknya'. Namun melihat Kirei yang berseri-seri dan terlihat sangat bahagia, tak ada yang tega untuk menyatakan kalau permintaan Miroku tadi itu tidak serius.

.

-xXx-

.

Kelompok kecil yang dipimpin Inuyasha saat ini sedang dijamu oleh keluarga Kirei. Mereka tak bisa menolak saat Kirei mengajak mereka untuk menginap di rumahnya. Makan malam yang disediakan untuk mereka mewah sekali, kelompok kecil itu pun semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu, dasar Pendeta mesum bodoh!" teriak Inuyasha pada Miroku.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di kamar Kagome dan Sango yang disediakan sang pemilik rumah. Makan malam baru saja selesai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Inuyasha, yang penting sekarang kita harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini," kata Kagome.

"Yang seharusnya memikirkan jalan keluar itu dia! Aku sudah punya cukup banyak masalah untuk dipikirkan!" protes Inuyasha sambil menunjuk Miroku.

Miroku yang menjadi akar permasalahan hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu kalau itu semua memang salahnya. Ia juga tidak berniat membela diri. Yang ia khawatirkan justru Sango yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiam. Miroku lebih menyukai kalau gadis itu memarahinya, menghajarnya seperti biasa.

Tapi Sango bergeming. Ia bahkan agak menarik diri dari Miroku. Hanya bicara untuk menengahi pertengkaran antara Inuyasha dan Kagome. Shippo yang polos merasa pusing mendengarkan perbincangan teman-temannya. Sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mundur dan menemani Kirara bermain.

Saat Inuyasha dan Kagome sudah hampir saling membunuh, pintu kamar itu diketuk dari luar. Sebelum ada yang bereaksi, kepala Kirei menyembul dari pintu yang ia buka.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan berdua dengan Tuan pendeta," kata Kirei.

"Eh? Ah, uhm. Baiklah," kata Miroku sambil beranjak keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Inuyasha dan Kagome melakukan gencatan senjata untuk sementara. Sedangkan Shippo dan Kirara ternyata sudah tertidur pulas. Yang tersisa hanya Sango yang tanpa sadar sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome.

"Argh! Entahlah! Itu bukan urusanku!" jawab Inuyasha ketus.

"Huuh! Kau ini! Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Sa—"

Kagome hendak bertanya pada Sango. Tetapi saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, Sango sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Kagome pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan yang sudah terbuka lebar.

.

.

**|To Be Continue|**

.

.

* * *

Ya~~ My first fic di fandom Inuyasha.. Salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom ini.. XD

Fic ini rikuesan dari Kecchan aka CatEyeNiJuuSan. Hope you'll like it dear~~

Well, thanks for reading..^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Argh! Entahlah! Itu bukan urusanku!" jawab Inuyasha ketus.

"Huuh! Kau ini! Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Sa—"

Kagome hendak bertanya pada Sango. Tetapi saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, Sango sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Kagome pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan yang sudah terbuka lebar.

.

* * *

.

**Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko**

_**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Pairing_ : **Miroku x Sango

**_Warning_ : **OC, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), typo (jaga-jaga), GJness (pasti), dst.. dst..

_**Timeline **_: Errr.. Anda pikirkan saja sendiri.. –plakk-

.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Miyanoshita, Miroku dan Kirei sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di dekat sebuah kolam kecil. Kirei yang mengajak Miroku ke tempat itu pun mulai bersuara, "Tuan pendeta, aku sudah membicarakan perihal pernikahan kita kepada ayahku. Dan ia langsung menyetujuinya."

_._

_Glek_..

.

Miroku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "A—Ano, apa tidak sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu itu, Nona?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku yakin sekali. Apa sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menikahiku, Miroku-_kun_?" tanya Kirei sambil memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

'Tentu saja tidak!' ingin sekali Miroku menjawab seperti itu. Tapi alih-alih menyuarakan hal yang sebenarnya, ia malah menjawab, "Bu—Bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku ingin... Errr— Menikahimu. Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin secepatnya membina sebuah keluarga denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Miroku," kata Kirei sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miroku.

Miroku yang memang lemah pada wanita cantik tidak bisa menolak saat Kirei mencium sudut bibirnya. Walaupun ia juga tidak membalas ciuman itu. Beberapa detik setelah bibir mereka bertemu, terdengar suara ranting patah di dekat mereka duduk.

Miroku memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Sango yang sedang mematung di balik pohon besar di halalaman belakang itu. Gadis itu terlihat terluka. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya berair. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sango!" panggil Miroku sambil melepaskan diri dari Kirei.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat berlari untuk mengejar gadis yang sebenarnya ia cintai, Kirei menahan Miroku. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia memohon pada Miroku, "Jangan pergi!"

Dalam hati, Miroku hanya bisa memarahi diri sendiri karena ia begitu lemah terhadap wanita itu. Ia pun duduk kembali di sebelah Kirei. Sementara itu, Sango sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Inuyasha dan Shippo sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu, sementara Kagome dan Kirara sudah tertidur.

Di sudut ruangan, Sango tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Saat berlari tadi, ia sungguh mengharapkan Miroku untuk mengejarnya. Tapi ternyata harapannya itu hanyalah harapan kosong karena Miroku lebih memilih untuk bersama Kirei.

Sakit sekali. Sango sungguh terluka. Miroku pernah berjanji untuk menikahi dirinya begitu petualangan mereka berakhir. Dan Sango mempercayai hal tersebut dengan bodohnya.

Seharusnya Sango tahu kalau kata-kata Miroku itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Seharusnya Sango tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pendeta mesum—yang mencintai seribu wanita—itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, rasa itu telah ada. Sango mencintai Miroku.

Dan sekarang, ia kehilangan pemuda itu.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sango mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini bukankah ia selalu menolak Miroku? Bukankah ia yang selalu meremehkan pemuda itu dan terus bersikap jual mahal, padahal sebenarnya ia juga mencintai pemuda itu? Ah, harga dirinya memang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Miroku. Tapi salah Miroku juga, karena ia selalu bersikap tidak serius. Membuat Sango bingung dengan perasaannya.

Dengan kepala yang rasanya akan meledak, Sango menghabiskan malam itu dengan terus bolak-balik antara menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan Miroku. Bahkan menjelang pagi, ia mulai menyalahkan Kirei. Sebelum ia juga mulai menyalahkan Inuyasha, Kagome, dan semua orang di sekitarnya, gadis itu pun tertidur. Ia kelelahan karena terus berpikir dan menangis semalaman.

.

-xXx-

.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat Sango bangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Di cermin, ia memperhatikan matanya yang sembab. Ia berusaha beberapa saat untuk mengurangi bengkak di matanya sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Di kamar, Kagome menanyainya setelah melihat mata Sango yang bengkak. Tapi Sango hanya bisa bilang, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kagome mengerti kalau Sango tidak ingin membicarakannya, jadi ia hanya diam saja sebelum kemudian mengajak Sango untuk sarapan.

Di ruang makan, terlihat Inuyasha dan Shippo yang sedang makan dengan bersemangat. Sedangkan Miroku tidak terlihat sama sekali. Sarapan yang disediakan untuk mereka tidak kalah mewahnya dengan makan malam kemarin.

Tapi Sango sama sekali tidak berselera. Setelah makan beberapa suap, ia pamit untuk mencari udara segar. Teman-temannya memaklumi dan hanya mempersilakannya tanpa memberikan komentar apapun.

Sango duduk di bawah pohon tempat mereka beristirahat kemarin. Padahal hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya, ia masih menikmati kebersamaannya dengan pendeta mesum itu. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kalau Miroku akan menjadi milik orang lain. Masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sango merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Sango...,"

Gadis itu terkesiap saat mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Miroku. Saat ini pendeta itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil tetap menjaga jarak.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Tidak menemani calon istrimu yang cantik itu?" tanya Sango dengan nada sinis.

"Sango, aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Kau tahu itu," jawab Miroku.

"Oh, berarti kemarin aku salah dengar saat kau bilang pada Kirei kalau kau ingin menikahinya?"

"Ayolah, kau tahu kalau itu bohong!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menikahinya, lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?" Sango mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Bukan aku yang menciumnya, tapi dia yang menciumku!" kata Miroku dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Ya, dan kau juga tidak menolaknya," kata Sango lagi.

Miroku sempat terdiam sesaat. Ya, ia memang tidak membalas ciuman Kirei. Tapi ia juga tidak menolaknya.

"Sango, dengarkan aku. Yang ingin kunikahi itu kau. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah itu kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Dan setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan menikahimu," kata Miroku.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Memangnya bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan masalah ini kalau untuk menolak ciuman Kirei saja kau tidak bisa? Lagi pula, kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Sango, jujurlah. Aku tahu, kau mencintaiku," kata Miroku yang sedikit terluka dengan kata-kata Sango.

"Kau mencintaiku. Iya kan?" katanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri, Tuan pendeta. Aku tidak mencintaimu," jawab Sango dingin.

Kali ini Miroku benar-benar hancur. Tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menikah dengan Kirei?"

Sango menghela nafas panjang lalu menjawab pendek, "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikahinya kalau begitu," kata Miroku sambil beranjak pergi.

Tak lama setelah Miroku meninggalkannya, tangis Sango pun pecah.

.

-xXx-

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan Sango dan Miroku yang tidak saling bicara. Miroku sudah berbicara pada Inuyasha dan yang lainnya bahwa ia akan menikahi Kirei. Kagome berusaha untuk membujuknya membatalkan keputusannya itu, tapi Miroku terlalu keras kepala. Akhirnya, kelompok itu pun memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah keluarga Miyanoshita sampai upacara pernikahan Miroku. Selanjutnya mereka akan meneruskan perjalanan tanpa pendeta itu.

Persiapan pun selesai. Esok, Miroku akan menikahi Kirei disaksikan oleh semua teman-temannya—termasuk Sango. Pada pagi harinya, Kagome pun bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tetapi ia tidak melihat teman sekamarnya. Lalu ia pun mencari Sango, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukan gadis itu.

Sampai ketika matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan upacara pernikahan akan dimulai, Sango masih belum ditemukan. Saat mereka memutuskan untuk memulai upacara tanpa Sango, tiba-tiba—

"Tunggu, Miroku!"

Semua kepala pun menoleh ke arah Sango yang tadi berteriak. Gadis itu terlihat kacau, penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sango, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagome khawatir sambil menghampiri Sango.

"Kagome, dia—Kirei— bukan manusia! Dia adalah siluman!" teriak Sango.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sango?" tanya Shippo.

"Tadi malam, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berubah wujud. Lalu... ia mengurungku... di gudang belakang," jawab Sango terpatah-patah.

"Hmm... Jadi kau berhasil kabur rupanya," kata Kirei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Sango.

Senyum mengerikan terpasang di wajah cantik gadis itu. Lalu tanpa diduga, ia menancapkan sebuah pisau ke dada kiri Sango.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Kagome histeris.

"Sango! Tidak!" teriak Miroku sambil berlari menuju gadis yang sekarang sudah terkulai lemah.

Tanpa buang waktu, Inuyasha langsung mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kirei. Darah melumuri pakaian pengantinnya dan ia pun langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Sesaat kemudian, wujudnya berubah dari seorang gadis cantik menjadi siluman ular yang mengerikan. Rupanya siluman ular itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan hawa silumannya sehingga Inuyasha tidak mencurigainya sama sekali.

Perut siluman ular itu terbelah, manampakkan sesosok mayat gadis—Kirei yang asli. Semua orang, terutama keluarga Kirei menjerit histeris menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sedangkan Inuyasha, Kagome, dan Shippo mengelilingi Sango yang sedang meregang nyawa di pelukan Miroku. Kirara menjilati darah yang keluar dari tubuh majikannya, seolah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Miroku... Maafkan aku... Aku berbohong. A—Aku mencintaimu," kata Sango diantara nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya menegang untuk kemudian kehilangan dayanya.

Kagome menangis di pelukan Inuyasha. Sedangkan Shippo memeluk Kirara yang terus mengeluarkan suara yang memilukan.

"Sango! Tidak! Kumohon, jangan... Sango! Sango! Tidaaak!" jerita Miroku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa di pelukannya.

.

-xXx-

.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak!" teriak Miroku sambil membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dan menetes dari kepalanya. Miroku mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan dirinya sedang terduduk di bawah pohon dekat sungai.

Inuyasha dan Kagome sedang berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali bertengkar di tepi sungai. Shippo dan Kirara sedang bermain air di sungai yang jernih tersebut sambil berusaha menangkap ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di sekitar mereka. Lalu… Sango duduk tidak jauh darinya. Gadis itu sedang membersihkan senjatanya dan menatap Miroku dengan bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Sango.

"Eh? Mi—Mimpi?" Miroku melemparkan pertanyaan retoris. Sebelum akhirnya menangis sambil tertawa, mensyukuri kalau kejadian mengerikan itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Sepertinya, kau mulai gila, Pendeta mesum!" kata Sango yang bingung melihat Miroku tertawa seperti itu.

"Hahaha... Haha... Ha... Ha...," tawa itu pun mulai menghilang. Selanjutnya Miroku mendekati Sango dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam, membuat Sango jadi sedikit canggung. "Sango…," kata Miroku.

"Y—Ya?" Entah mengapa, Sango jadi berdebar-debar.

Masih menatap tajam mata Sango, Miroku beringsut mendekat, memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sango. Dengan ekspresi seriusnya, ia pun berucap, "Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

_._

_Buagh_!

.

Tinju Sango pun mendarat di pipi kiri Miroku sampai pendeta itu terjengkang dari duduknya. Kemudian, sambil sedikit tersenyum, Sango menjawab, "Tentu saja aku mau, dasar bodoh."

Sango memang menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Miroku. Pendeta itu pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang bengkak.

.

.

**|The End|  
**

.

.

* * *

Selesai! Sepertinnya alurnya terlalu cepat.. Ahaha.. Gomen..

Special thanx untuk **Love you all**, **Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** sama **CatEyeNiJuuSan** yang telah mereview chapter satunya.. Semoga chapter dua ini tidak mengecewakan.. =]

Ya~~ Thanks for reading..^^

Mind to review?


End file.
